


sweat together, stick together

by grootmorning



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, and turned on, couples who exercise together stay together, exercise really makes you hot and sweaty, this was just a really really thirsty piece i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: Karen lends a helping hand to Frank in his workout.





	sweat together, stick together

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to eclecticanarchist for the beta

Karen lowered her sheaf of papers to glance at Frank, who was currently walking circles around her couch. His bare feet peeked out from under his sweatpants, and Frank swung his arms in and out from his body, trying to stretch his back out.

Biting her lip, Karen let her eyes follow his movements around the living room, watching just a little bit too eagerly as he reached the small bar that he'd put in across one of her doors. With little effort, Frank pulled himself up to the bar, beginning his reps for the umpteenth time that day. 

All that energy had to go somewhere, she supposed. Since he couldn't leave the apartment (not with the amount of increased patrols in the area), and he had nothing else to do (watching television was too sedentary for him and he had gotten tired of books for awhile), the only thing Frank could do was exercise and train for whatever the next mission might be.

Not that she was complaining.

Karen barely noticed as the last sheet of paper slipped out of her slowly loosening hand. She was more preoccupied with watching the way his thin shirt pulled tight across his back, revealing his back muscles shifting as Frank pulled himself up, again and again. Maybe she liked the view of his arms glistening with perspiration and tensing with the effort of the pull ups. 

She caught herself breathing in time with every flex of his biceps, and Karen blinked hard, looking down and trying to focus on the next assignment she was researching for.

Something about exposing a corrupt CEO of a sports company? Or was it an automobile company? For the life of her, Karen could not remember.

"Karen, your stuff."

"Huh?" Her head snapped up out of her daze, only to find an amused Frank by her side, holding up the sheet of paper that had slipped from her grasp.

"Found on the floor, returning to owner," Frank put it in her lap, before turning and dropping to the ground for some crunches. 

The papers were slipping again, more of them this time. It was the last thing on Karen's mind right now.

Was that Frank's shirt tossed in the corner of her living room? It had to be. That was the only reason for a very shirtless, and sweaty Frank Castle on the floor of her living room doing crunches in nothing but sweatpants. 

"Why's your shirt off?" Her voice came out all breathy, like she was struggling to take oxygen into her lungs. Which she pretty much was. 

He grunted through another set, touching his knees to his elbows, "Was sticking to me."

 _I would like to stick to you_ , her traitorous brain thought, and Karen dug a nail into her thigh to stop herself from going down that thought trail. They'd barely rolled out of bed a few hours ago and she really had to get some work done before she got fired.  _Stay focused, Karen._

Her inner war was interrupted by a loud sigh, and her head lifted again. She was groaning internally as Frank sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. At the same time, Karen's toes curled involuntarily as a tendril of heat settled in her belly.

"Something wrong?" She focused her eyes back onto the papers that she had rescued, determined not to look at him.

"Don't have the weights for my next set," Frank stared steadily at her, his eyes boring a hole into the side of her face from the floor. She could feel it. 

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Frank snorted, shrugging, "You'll do."

"What?"  _What?_

Frank flipped onto his front, pushing up onto his palms and his toes, his back on display to her, "Just sit on my back."

"What?"

"You a parrot or what? Get over here."

"I'm just supposed to sit on you?"

"Yeah, I just said that," Frank said patiently, remaining in the same position without a sweat, waiting for her. "C'mon."

Getting to her feet gingerly, Karen was still clutching the papers in her hand as she shuffled across the floor to where he was. 

"Slippers off, please."

She kicked them off, her toes flexing on her carpet before lowering herself hesitantly to sit on his back. The beads of moisture all across his back made her sleeping shorts cling to her thighs immediately. Karen struggled to cross her legs, balancing herself on his back.

Frank barely moved an inch. 

"Don't move now," he warned.

Karen tapped him stiffly, and Frank began his push-ups. It was incredible, how steady and constant his movements were. If Karen wanted, she could have probably sat there and read through her materials without difficulty, hell, without even rustling a page..

That is, if getting work done was her priority right now. 

Her fingers rested gently on the shifting muscles of his back, trying not to distract him from his exercises but craving that contact. She wanted that contact so bad. The small tendril of heat in her belly flared into a burning ember, spreading out to reach lower, reaching the space between her legs. Swallowing hard, Karen clenched her fist, crushing the papers in the process. 

It really didn't help that Frank's dedicated rhythm brought to mind another activity that they could be doing right now. 

So when Frank paused for breath in between reps, Karen made up her mind, and discarded her papers. Noticing the papers fluttering to the ground by his side, Frank paused, turning to look over his shoulder, "Do you need to get those?"

Karen shook her head slowly, uncurling her legs from under her and shifting to accommodate what she had in mind.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't bother answering, but her hands flew to grip at his shoulders as she wiggled her way into lying down flat on his back. With her front now plastered to his back, Karen tapped him again, "Continue on, Marine."

His body shook in silent laughter, but Frank didn't drop her, "Yes, ma'am."

The ache grew even more as Frank began dropping their weight and lifting them again, and Karen tried to keep from squirming. The ache was almost unbearable, so much so that she let out a soft involuntary moan when Frank lowered their weight to the ground again. Folding her lips together tightly and with mild embarrassment, Karen closed her eyes, praying that Frank would continue.

Which he did, for countless more repetitions.

Frank was actively perspiring now, soaking through her shirt and making it stick to her skin, but he never broke rhythm, and he never slowed. The man was frustrating. Karen wanted him to stop, to roll them over and satiate that ache, to cover her with that very slick body. 

With that in mind, Karen leaned forward, and sank her teeth into his shoulder, hard. 

Frank stilled, his arms locked against his body, breathing hard. "What are you up to?" From the angle she was now in, she could see his eyebrow quirking up a little in amusement.

Ignoring that, Karen looked up and shifted to reach his neck, pressing a soft kiss there before scraping her teeth across his skin once again, "Amusing myself." 

"Makes me feel cheap."

"Does it?" Karen licked at a droplet of perspiration, pressing another kiss to his damp skin before moving to his left side. "Sorry about that."

In a swift movement, and with a small squeal from Karen, Frank lowered them down and half-rolled half-slid Karen under him. Fitting himself between her legs, Frank braced himself over her, still panting from the exertion.

Karen couldn't help herself, her legs fell open just that little bit wider as she let a small moan fall from her lips, "You're doing this on purpose." 

"Kinda," Frank grinned wolfishly, nosing at her exposed collarbone under the loose neck of her shirt. He rolled his shoulders back, enjoying the feeling of her hands roaming across his torso. "I had a bet going with myself that you would break at the crunches."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, because Frank was already gently rocking his hips against hers, making her gasp at the contact. "That's ... rude," she decided, raising her hips to meet his. Locking her thighs around his, her ankles forced him downwards as best she could, both of them groaning at the movement. 

"You like it," Frank let a hand drop to her waist, drawing her shirt up, his fingers dragging over her exposed skin as he did so. Karen's breath hitched as his thumb brushed across the underside of her breast, across a nipple, bunching the material at her neck. Her panties were most definitely damp, and most definitely in the way. 

"I do," Karen said breathlessly, her hands moving to shove her shorts down. She keened as Frank dropped his head to kiss at her breasts, her hands moving from her lowered shorts to push at his sweatpants. She barely got them past his hips when he took her right nipple into his mouth, rolling it with tongue and teeth. Karen's back arched off the floor at the sensation, her hand flying to his head to keep him there.

"Oh," she gasped, over and over again as Frank moved to her other breast, biting at the side of it before flicking at her nipple with his tongue. "Frank."

Humming, Frank took his time, one hand still braced by the side of her head while the other reached for her, drifting past her hips, her thighs. Karen was so keyed up from watching him that when he slipped two fingers in her and twisted, she choked a little and came, her breath shuddering out of her.

"Already?" Frank lifted his head to look at her, waiting as her eyes cleared to smirk down at Karen smugly. 

She would kick him, or smack him if she could, but he anticipated her movements, slipping in another finger deftly to move in and out of her, drawing out a long moan instead. "Frank, I - "

"You're still talking," Frank shook his head, drawing his fingers up to lick at them. The sight was so hot, Karen could scream. With the hand still on the side of his face, she pulled him into a hard kiss, breathing erratically. His lips opened for her hungrily, kissing her over and over again. He would never get tired of kissing her, of the sensation of her soft lips against his. But they were anything but soft now. Karen was desperate, demanding, seeking, and he would give that to her. 

Without warning, he angled himself and slipped into her, swallowing her small cry. Lips pressed together, slipping from the ecstasy, Frank took a moment or two to revel in the feeling of Karen around him, listening to her try and catch her breath even as his hips fell into rhythm.

Her sharp hips fit perfectly against his. His hands cupped her breasts gently. His lips claimed hers hungrily, taking in every moan, cry, and utterance of his name, and keeping it possessively for himself. 

Karen was his. 

Her hands slipped and found a grip again under his arms and around his shoulders. Karen pressed her forehead into his shoulder, seeing stars and nothing else as Frank drove her higher and higher towards that crest of pleasure. The soft carpet under her barely registered, it was nothing compared to the feeling of Frank's sturdy torso against hers, her soft breasts pressed against his unyielding chest. 

Skin to skin. This was how she wanted to be with him, always. 

Just Frank and Karen.

With that thought, Karen felt herself let go, muffling her scream in his shoulder as the wave of pleasure swept through her entire body, rendering it limp. Frank turned her face with his hands, seeking her lips with his own, and she felt her back bow as she gave herself up to his kiss. Karen felt his body shudder as he came, almost trembling with the effort, and still as he tried to let them down to the ground as gently as he could. 

Rolling off her to the side, Frank drew her to him, tucking Karen under his arm as they both tried to slow their breathing, their pants loud in the silence of the apartment. 

A moment or two passed, and Karen turned to press another soft kiss to the side of his chest. Frank smiled down beatifically at her, his fingers stroking through her hair.

They looked a mess. Their clothes were still hanging on them, although barely. And they had somehow shifted an armchair about forty five degrees from its original position. If Karen wasn't so utterly and pleasantly exhausted, she might have laughed. 

"I like this workout," she said decidedly, after she'd rested a little. 

Frank snorted, his other hand coming up to chuck her chin, "Wonder why."

"You seduced me, mister, you don't get to be sanctimonious in this." 

"Like you're complaining."

"Okay, true."

Frank yawned a little, pulling her closer and wondering if they should take a nap before deciding what to do next, "I'm a professional. I recommend daily sessions. Maybe twice, three times daily."

"Horndog."

"That a no?"

Karen wrinkled her nose, digging a nail into his chest and revelling in his surprised grunt, "No."

"Attagirl."

**Author's Note:**

> a very flimsy excuse for me to write them together and that was all i needed. a small side piece written for fun while i work out some of my other serious fics.
> 
> give me a holla
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
